kiss the girl
by kahozruserboy
Summary: c KENLOS... el mar, música y un beso. Ella esta ahí sentada frente a ti, no te ha dicho nada aun pero algo te atrae, sin saber porque te mueres por tratar de darle un beso y ya...


Hola a todos por aquí,

Hace ya mucho que no había tenido ideas sobre que escribir, aún estoy escribiendo historias que no he podido terminar y me siento un tanto ansioso. De cualquier modo unos días atrás, me encontré con un cover de kiss the girl de la sirenita y me recordó lo mucho que me gusta esa canción y lo mucho que me gusta esa romántica y fantasiosa escena de la película; así que trate de hacer algo bueno de ella y aquí está este pequeño song-fic:

….

Ha estado muy nervioso por un rato y no sé qué puedo hacer para animarlo, solo está en la terraza viendo el mar.

Has estado muy callado últimamente- le digo y de inmediato la expresión en su rostro me hace recordar. No puede hablar. -Perdón, en verdad perdóname, soy un tonto, no sé qué estaba pensando...

En verdad si se en que pensaba y es que, hay algo en el que me hace sentir demasiado feliz, no lo sé, creo que es su apariencia tan inocente y alegre. Me hace sentir hasta un poco torpe.

¿Demos un paseo, si?- le digo mientras con mis manos hago unas señas.

El asiente y sonríe, creo que esta emocionado, no estoy seguro pero creo que puede ser que…

De pronto me toma del brazo y me jala con urgencia, quiere ir ya.

Ok, ok, vamos…-le digo mientras corro detrás de el para alcanzarlo.

Parece que le gusta mucho el mar, lo mira con una especie de nostalgia, como si le recordara algo. Después de un rato de caminar por la playa, empieza a anochecer y es ahí cuando el ve las luces el muelle. De inmediato señala el lugar y me mira lo que significa otra carrera hasta allí.

Las luces que adornan el muelle son bastante coloridas, al parecer hay algún tipo de fiesta. Las personas se ven alegres por la celebración. Los niños corren y juegan, otros se suben a los juegos mecánicos mientras otros compran algodón de azúcar. Todo es muy colorido y hasta ruidoso. Mientras caminamos a través del muelle, parece que todo le encanta, se maravilla por las linternas que cuelgan sobre nosotros, son muchas y tienen forma de peces. Es como estar bajo el mar.

Toma mi hombro y me ve con grandes ojos que brillan por las linternas, sonríe y me hace sonreír. Creo que se sonrojó, pero no puedo estar seguro. Baja su mirada y luego se toca el estómago. Creo que tiene hambre. Vamos a donde hay un pequeño puesto y lo primero que elige es una manzana acaramelada. No creo que esa sea una buena elección pero él está más que contento.

La música empieza a tocar justo al fondo del muelle. Sus pasos se dirigen allá como por inercia. Las personas se reúnen en la pista de baile que han improvisado para el evento y toman su pareja. Todos bailan niños, jóvenes y e incluso personas mayores. Los cantantes son bastante jóvenes uno muy alto y otro un poco pálido. Pero sus voces son magníficas en conjunto con la pequeña orquesta que toca una canción bastante alegre.

Mientras observa a las personas bailar, me separo un poco de él y busco un lugar mas cómodo. Justo en la baranda del muelle hay una pequeña banca que nadie parce notar y es ahí donde encuentro la paz que buscaba. Desde ahí puedo verlo a la perfección; su piel morena, su cabello oscuro, sus ojos marrones y esa sonrisa que ahora está un poco enrojecida por el caramelo de aquel dulce.

Se ve tan feliz, es una lástima que ni si quiera sepa su nombre- pienso mientras lo observo con detenimiento, nunca me había sentido así con nadie más. Es algo completamente nuevo, me hace sentir tan feliz el solo tenerlo a mi lado y creo que ya se lo que es.

El me mira desde donde está y su cara cambia como si algo le causara tristeza. Se acerca a mí poco a poco y se sienta junto a mí. Toma mi mano y la acaricia en un suave movimiento.

La canción del fondo termina y todos aplauden. Es entonces cuando una nueva canción empieza esta vez es algo más tranquilo. Y al momento lo veo a los ojos.

 **Música:**

There you see her

Sitting there across the way

She don't got a lot to say

But there's something about her

And you don't know why

But you're dying to try

You wanna kiss the girl…

 **Parece que los cantantes sonríen en complicidad, cuando escucho la canción. Me siento nervioso y noto como retira su mano para tomar el barandal del muelle mientras mira con mucha atención como se mueven las olas. Una vez más me cuesta trabajo dejar de mirarlo.**

Yes, you want her

Look at her, you know you do

Possible she wants you too

There is one way to ask her

It don't take a word

Not a single word

Go on and kiss the girl

 **Trato** **de hablar pero la canción sigue y lo que dice me confirma que esos dos lo están haciendo apropósito.**

Sha la la la la la

My oh my

Look like the boy too shy

Ain't gonna kiss the girl

Sha la la la la la

Ain't that sad?

Ain't it a shame?

Too bad, he gonna miss the girl

 **Sabes, me siento un tanto mal, por no saber tu nombre- finalmente digo, y cuando lo pienso ya es muy tarde para arrepentimientos.- déjame adivinarlo ¿sí? El asiente y yo continúo.**

 **¿Te llamas André?- de inmediato hace una mueca.- ok, no- le digo al ver que no he acertado. ¿John? ¿Philip?...eh**

 **Carlos, su nombre es Carlos- oigo un susurro y de inmediato lo sé.**

 **¿Carlos?- su cara se ilumina y dice que si emocionado. Carlos… ¿ese es tu nombre? me gusta. Le digo, luce sonrojado pero esta vez estoy seguro de que lo está. Ok, carlos** …

Now's your moment

Floating in a blue lagoon

Boy you better do it soon

No time will be better

She don't say a word

And she won't say a word

Until you kiss the girl

 **La música suena más alegre y rítmica, no sé cómo lo hacen, pero esa melodía me da un poco de valor y con mi mano toco su mejilla derecha. Él se acerca un poco a mí y me hace respirar agitado.**

Sha la la la la la

Don't be scared

You got the mood prepapred

Go on and kiss the girl

Wou woa…

Sha la la la la la

Don't stop now

Don't try to hide it how

You want to kiss the girl

Wou woa…

Sha la la la la la

Float along

And listen to the song

The song say kiss the girl

Sha la la la la

The music play

Do what the music say

You got to kiss the girl

You've got to kiss the girl

 **Creo que también él está nervioso, pero no puedo evitar perderme en sus ojos. Nos acercamos cada vez más.**

You wanna kiss the girl

You've gotta kiss the girl

Y cada vez más cerca uno del otro.

Go on and kiss the girl

Para cuando cierro mis ojos, el dulce contacto de sus labios esta sobre los míos. La calidez y la sensación de suavidad me hacen estremecer y no sé cómo lo estará pasando el, si a mí me hace sentir así. Todos mis pensamientos se van cunado empieza a responder a mis labio y al momento unas leves explosiones se oyen en el cielo y las luces que vemos al abrir los ojos son de aun más brillantes que las linternas. Fuegos artificiales, me hacen sentir como si el destino quisiera que estuviéramos juntos.

Las personas aplauden y yo de nuevo lo beso con más dedicación.

…

Muchas gracias por tener la curiosidad suficiente para leer, si les gustó déjenme un review y si no les gusto también háganmelo saber.

Nos leemos luego


End file.
